


Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Oh My!

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 4th of July, Barbecues, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Ko's first 4th of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: 4th of July is here! as the Justice League enjoys the time of their life during their stay in SmallVille to take part of the great event. But nothing ends the holiday off right but a good batch of fireworks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> Chocolatelover94 here with a brand new story to help celebrate the 4th of July off right! With your favorite baby Ko! Another adventure with the baby starts right now!

 

      **Where: The Kent Family Farmhouse, Smallville, Kansas.**

**Time: 1:23 P.M.**

**July 4th, Independence Day.**

Clark was whistling a happy and upbeat tune as he was flipping the turkey burgers on the old red kettle grill that Jonathan had used during his days here at his childhood home. The sun was hot and the day was long but that didn't stop the Kansas raised hero from doing what he loved to do apart from helping people and saving the world; he smiled and exhaled softly feeling ounces of nostalgia run through his veins while he smelled the fresh meat that was sizzling in delight.

     "How are those burgers coming along there hon?" Martha asked as she came from behind carrying a large tray full of colorful cups as Clark grinned real wide.

     "Looking good Ma, once they're finished, I'll get the hotdogs ready. Bruce, Alfred, and the boys are putting the finishing touches on the potato and macaroni salad while Wally and John are putting up the decorations." 

     Martha smiled in delight giving her adopted son a kiss on the cheek knowing that it was a great idea to invite the Justice League over for their annual Kent family barbecue a tradition that has been kept for generations that were endless. No matter how busy their lives were which had came with being in the day by day civilian acts plus saving the world, the Matriarch agreed that they needed to take a break once in awhile and have some fun for a change; and knowing that today was the best day for a 4th of July barbecue here in Smallville, there would be no disasters to ruin it.

     Crying could be heard coming from inside the house. Using his superhearing realizing that it was Ko, Clark was about to run inside but the elder patted his arms to let him know that she would take care of the situation. After all, she was indeed a super Grandma.

     Bruce soon came out in the hot afternoon sun as his crystal blue eyes had set their sights on his husband who was oblivious to the world as well as into his merriful job of cooking the shaped process meat. He smiled slyly biting his lips as they landed on his rear seeing how nice it was as it jiggled while the Big blue boy scout was dancing. Tip-toeing and careful not to make a peep, he then started to tickle him who soon immediately started to laugh as lips were slammed against the others in a full passionate lip-lock while the billionaire hugged him from behind kissing behind his ear.

     "So MasterChef, how are those turkey burgers looking?"

     "Just about through and don't worry, I'll make sure that my handsome husband will get the first two, not to mention, a first round tonight." Clark winked while the shorter man blushed knowing fully well what he was implying about as he walked away only to get a tap on his butt in the long run while he picked up the pace.

     Inside was a different story. Alfred and the robin boys were hard at work finishing up the main courses. Martha was busy giving Ko his bottle of warm milk as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear in which the baby happily sucked until there wasn't a drop left. Within 15 seconds later, the infant was flying around happily gurgling and laughing at the same time. The robins smiled seeing their baby brother all better.

     "He sure does look very excited about his first 4th of July." Dick said as he was adding a little bit more mayo to the coleslaw giving a spoonful to Tim to try.

     "When is he never excited? Food, warm weather, being surrounded by league members and at the end of it all, fireworks. I can name more right off the bat." Jason chuckled getting a fork full of the dish plus getting a slap of the wooden spoon from the elder robin in the process.

     "You are absolutely right Jason, I do have to say that he reminds me so much of Clark when he was a baby himself he was so excited about the holiday that we had to keep him from sneaking away with food that he would stuff into his cheeks. I still have the pictures; just don't let him know I told you." She winked as the boys laugh but the clearing of the Englishman's throat had made them stopped instantly as they each took the dishes outside to place on the large picnic table just as Wally came in asking if they had anymore outdoor lights in which Martha nodded showing him to the tool shed.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2!!

 

      **Where: Smallville General Store.**

**Time: 1:39 P.M.**

"Okay, I believe this is everything that we have gotten on the list so far. Now all we need to get are just some balloons." Diana said as she looked at the list that Clark had given her to buy some supplies. J'onn who was in his human form, picked up the right items that she was saying out loud as they went to the check-out counter to pay. Luckily, the store owner, Mr. Dinkins knew about Clark and the Kents as he smiled happily at the pair of the disguised leaguers. The princess soon took charge of handing him the money as he had finished putting their stuff into plastic bags letting them know to have a great 4th of July.

     "You have been very quiet from eariler. Is there anything you wish to talk about?" She asked but he kept walking staring what was lying in front of him taking in the views of watching the little children happily with their parents while holding up their pinwheels high up into the air to see if they would start spinning the more they ran around while their moms would be holding their hands to keep them from going too far as well as their fathers yelling at them.

     The ache in his heart was becoming quite unbearable to handle. The next thing he knew was that a warm hand had landed on his shoulder thus causing him to turn around staring into the eyes of the warrior beauty who had a sad smile.

     "You must miss them." It was more of a statement than a question but out of respect, he nodded as they continued on with their trek.

     "Every year, we have a celebration known as the time of New Beginnings. Our species of different shape, and color would come as one to rejoice the birth of our planet. Like how you all celebrate the birthday of America, we on the other hand would celebrate the birth of Mars. There would be parades in honor and in full respect to show just how much we have cared very much as well as to do all that we could in order to keep it plentiful with new life. I was the one that was apart of it in every chance I would get."

     Diana stared down onto the sidewalk and slowly looked up at him. She knew that he didn't wanted pity after what had happened for even to this day, he was still mourning the loss of his home not to mention his wife and children.

     "Even though we are from different worlds, you have taken the customs quite seriously for you didn't want it to repeat itself after what had happened. I'm sure she would've loved to grow accustomed as well. But just remember, at the end of the day, you still have us to help you through your endless traumas and trials. Allow us to open that door for you to let us in where we can heavily assist you when you necessarily need it."

     J'onn grew a small but assuring smile in return as he took her by the hand and they continued to walk.

     "Thank you Diana." As they walked into the next store, he witnessed a barrel full of pinwheels that were on display. Slowly picking one up, he made a warm smile this time knowing who would love it the minute it would be handed to them.

      **Back at the Kent Family Farmhouse...**

"Honestly Wally, how in the world did you manage to get yourself tangled up like this?" John asked as he was helping the red headed speedster get free from his accident. Apparently, while he was running to put them in various places, he had accidentally tripped causing for the first set to tie him up like he was getting gift wrapped and yelled out for the Green Latern for assistance.

     "Ah come on John, you know you always like to help me whenever I get stuck in a jam; besides, I don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side through thick and thin. I know you like me very much." Wally winked and chuckled leaving the former marine to sweat-drop hitting the metahuman on his head who winced.

     Very soon, Alfred came out carrying a tray full of a couple glasses of lemonade along with a pitcher full of the nice cool beverage as he raised an eyebrow followed by having a twinkle in his eye.

     "Might I say Master Wallace, you have been working hard all day. Perhaps you should rest while Master Clark will tend to the decorating. After all, we wouldn't want you tripping over anything else if I do say so myself."

     "Nah, that's okay Alf. Besides, Clark is doing the grilling as we speak-"

     "And that's where multitasking comes into play Wally." Clark said from above as he had put the last string around the tree trunk giving a thumbs up causing for the West male to pout and John to chuckle lowly seeing Alfred wink too thus walking away to get more food from inside.

     "Why didn't you say something?" He asked pointing an angry finger towards the civilian Green Lantern who rolled his eyes and shrugged giving the other a pat on the shoulder.

     "Hey, it was for your own good."


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th Everybody! Chapter 3 is now here!

 

     "Papa, Dada, Papa, Dada." The two smiled as Ko flew over towards them as Bruce caught him in his arms and kissed his chubby cheek while the little baby laughed airily. Soon afterwards, Dick and Tim came running out seeing their baby brother had not flown out to parts unknown and was safely in their adoptive father's hold.

     "Sorry about that, he had flown out too quick for us to get him. We were about to get him changed to put him into the wading pool because he wants to go swimming." Dick explained as he gently took the Kryptonian baby from Bruce but the energetic infant wasn't having any of it as he lifted himself up and zoomed away leaving the two batkids to run after him once again. The gang laughed taking in the funny but cute moment as Clark ran after them to help calm his son down.

      "Come on Ko, let us put your shorts on please? Tim, can you try holding him for me while I fill up the pool?" The young boy nodded as the former acrobat took the hose and started filling it up but no matter how many times the little detective tried to get him to sit still, Ko decided that it was his cue to fly away once more as he clapped his hands not having a care in the world; that was until Clark came into view getting him just in time floating back down.

     "He's just overly excited. It is his first barbecue after all so this is all new to him. But if you two like some help, I'm happy to give it to you."

     Dick smiled while Tim set to work getting Clark's old pool toys that he had when he was a baby himself. "Thanks Clark. I guess we are still getting used to the fact that his powers have developed so quick since he became apart of the family. Don't get us wrong, he is fun to have around."

     "It's no trouble at all. I was like the same exact way when I was his age only I didn't start getting my flight ability until I was in my early adult stage. But due to him being this advanced we really do have to keep an eye on him especially when it comes onto his strength at times."

     "Did you and your parents have a lot of barbecues often?" Tim asked.

     "From the time when I was growing up, 4th of July, and potlucks were the only two that we would definitely go all out. One time when I was around 8, Pa had taken me to our favorite fishing spot where we would fish at times and watch the fireworks that would brighten up the sky in many colors where it looked absolutely amazing or we would take our telescope and watch the stars. He would always tell me that if he were to leave from here, I would look for the brightest star; he would be that star looking down on me to make sure I would be alright, and Ma would be alright as well. That's why to this day, I'm still very protective of her. I know she can still take care of herself, but I always make sure to call her just to see how she will be doing."

     Dick and Tim smiled warmly each giving him a big hug as he tightened his hold on them as well. Not long after, Diana and J'onn came back as they witnessed the males in their hugfest. Smiling warmly, The disguised martian soon got out the pinwheel that he had purchased and smiled but he would soon give it to the baby later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short and sound boring but it will be a lot better real soon. ;)
> 
> I could imagine Clark as a child doing many fun things with Johnathan back then :)


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Independence day may be over as well as being 4:30 in the morning, but that's not stopping me in the least! Onto Chapter 4! Where everything will take place at night :)

 

     The night finally came at last with many delights in store. In the large backyard, the leauge, the robin brothers, elders, and kryptonian infant sat around the large wooden picnic table that was decorated with the 4th of July specialties consisting of both potato and macaroni salad, ribs chicken wings, and kabobs, plus different combinations of burgers as well as hotdogs along with the glass bowl full of coleslaw; giving Martha and Alfred's both cherry and raspberry pies the grand finale as dessert. Music erupted giving them some entertainment with the many lights that shined brightly around the dark area.

     Everyone had helped themselves appreciating and savoring the delicious delicacies. Even Ko was also getting into the spirit while he was getting food everywhere on himself making a mess in the process causing the others to laugh as Jason took the liberty of getting the wet wipes from the baby bag that was inside the house to clean up the messy baby gently wiping the mayo off around his mouth and cheeks as well as planting a big kiss on it as he laughed loudly kicking his little feet.

     "Great potato salad there Alfred, you have got to give me the recipe sometime." John commented as he shoved another fork full in his mouth. The old British male made a small smile in return.

     "Freshly grown potatoes are always a wonder to work with Master Johnathan, for they taste quite better when they are grown organically than when one buys a sack full of them from the market. However, I will gladly give you some when we get back to Gotham. Consider a competition in the near future." He winked.

     "This is actually the first time I'm ever having barbecue ribs that tastes so delicious" Tim said as he happily chewed his well cooked meat. The others looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock like he had grown a second head but nobody was more flabbergasted than Dick who looked like was about to pass out.

     "Tim, are you serious? You never had ribs before?" The 3rd boy wonder shook his head.

     "Back home, my parents never allowed certain or different types of food at the table unless we were going to attend one of those boring fancy charity functions. At times when they would be gone, our housekeeper would sneak some food upstairs for me to try and I was very grateful. But since being with you guys, I was able to experience a whole lot more than the norm. Weird isn't it?"

     However, as the gang resumed eating, Jason opened his mouth. "Uh-oh, help! Somebody call the police, it looks like baby bird here doesn't know normal people food!! Aaahhhh!" He snickered but Dick and Tim both slapped him upside the head which really made everyone rolling.

     Later on, as everyone had finished, and the table was cleared off, Clark thought to have a great idea for everyone to dance. The speakers boomed with loud but inviting music that the boy scout had listened to as a teenager when he and some friends of his would go square dancing. All the members got down like there was no tomorrow. Martha and Alfred were in a nice waltz smiling at each-other, Wally was showing John, and the robins on how to do the electric slide, Diana and J'onn were under the moonlight, while the dynamic duo was dancing with the baby who laughed that his little lungs could handle.

     Suddenly, loud booming noises could be heard in the distance. Everyone had instantly stopped as Clark grinned real wide thus ushering them to follow.

     As he remembered from his youth, along with Johnathan, they made it to the private fishing hole where it had all began for the many 4th of July's he had experienced. He shushed the members for them to be quiet. Soon, flashes of bright sparkling light zoomed into the sky bursting with bold rich colors with different shapes, frazzles, and pops as they grew more magical by the minute.

     Expessions of delight were seen on each face as Dick, Jason, and Tim brought out their camera phones either taking pictures or videotaping them as well while the younger one whooped and jumped for joy. Diana had kissed J'onn on the cheek who smiled wholeheartedly memories coming back flowing in his mind but this time, he was not sad or mournful because this was definitely a true heartfelt moment making it a new and great beginning indeed. Wally soon had his head on John's shoulder who soon looked below and rolled his eyes but patted his head letting fingers stroke the soft red hair giving a little smile-but wanted him off within the next 30 seconds.

     At first, Ko was a little scared, but with the large warm hand patting him on the back from his Papa, he soon looked up giving a hand clap as more fireworks bursted through the night sky making his blue eyes dazzle in wonder as Bruce gave his husband a passionate lip lock.

      _"Thank you Pa for showing me..."_


	5. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence but enjoy the last Chapter! :)

 

     "Okay Ma, I believe this is everything. Thank you so much for having us all here for today." Clark said as he hugged his mother gently who returned it just as strongly not wanting to let go but knew she had to. 

     "It was my pleasure dear. Come back here anytime you get the chance to and bring your friends along as well; besides, they're pratically family now and it is always great to have them around. It brings a lot of joy around here." Martha smiled seeing the boys getting the leftovers and their bags as much as their hands could carry as they headed out for the jet but not without giving her hugs and kisses on the cheek. She soon held Ko in her arms as she tickled his little tummy who then chuckled.

     "You take care now my little chickadee and please behave yourself okay? You don't want to give your poppas too much trouble now." Ko laughed and clapped his hands as a kiss was soon planted on his chubby cheek as she gently gave him back to her son who smiled at her one more time and walked out into the warm night. 

     Bruce soon grabbed his own suitcase as well but not without giving the woman who felt like a mother towards him a hug as she cupped his cheek gazing lovingly into his eyes. "Take care Bruce. You will be forever in my heart for you are also my son as well alright?" 

     Crystal blue eyes soon welled up with tears but he dared not to let one slip down. But he managed to grow a small smile and nodded. "Thank you Martha." And he too left as she waved one last wave until the jet took off into the sky to head back to Gotham.

      **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 10:38 P.M.**

"And that's how the duckling learnt how to swim. The End. Did you love that story?" Clark asked seeing the baby trying very hard to stay awake but it was hopeless as he yawned the biggest yawn his mouth could open wide for. Clark soon got up from the rocking chair to put him in his crib winding up the mobile to play a nice soothing lullaby. He soon turned off the light and gently shut the door behind seeing Bruce standing near it the entire time.

     "You know you're going to have to learn to start making noise a lot more often I didn't even know you were standing there." Bruce smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

     "He's asleep huh?" The boy scout nodded. "Out like a light indeed. How are the boys doing?"

    "Let's just say that Dick's snoring sounds like a lawnmower and Jason has earplugs in while Tim is sleeping under his pillow for tonight." Clark chuckled quietly. 

     "I'm glad we had fun today. Were you comfortable?" Bruce nodded as he fixed up his side of the bed while the other hero had finished putting on his pajama top.

     "I always feel comfortable and safe when you're around." Clark grinned.

     "You know, I have a feeling that J'onn and Diana are becoming very close. After all, Wally said he had been seeing them holding hands for the rest of the day. Do you think there is something going on between them?" 

     Bruce rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. They are just very good friends and comrades. Go to sleep, goodnight Clark."

     "Goodnight Bruce."

      But unbeknownst to them, the green martian was watching them through their window as well as hovering high off from the ground. With the pinwheel in his hand, he soon turned invisible going through the window of the nursery as he stood watch over the infant who was sleeping soundly oblivious of who was witnessing him from above. Gently placing the toy beside him, he soon stroked his hair planting a kiss on top.

     "Sleep well little one." And with one last glance, he soon shapeshifted into his human form leaving in the nighttime.

 

I reach out my hand to you...

I have faith in all that you do...

Just call my name...

And I'll be there...

 

                                                                 **The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story finished! WooHoo! Look out for more Ko adventures coming real soon! Bye for now!
> 
> I'll Be There by Michael Jackson.
> 
> Characters belong to DC and Warner Bros. (c)
> 
> Ko belongs to Lopithecus 
> 
> Mr. Dinkins belongs to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
